Annes happiness
by flikity of green gables
Summary: Anne is pregnant but doesn't know it yet!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the charaters but the idea for the story is my own!!

Please review I hate not knowing if people are reading my story I don't see the point of writing if nobody reads it or njoys it! Thanks

Anne was sitting alone; it had been 7 weeks since her marriage to Gilbert. They had spent their honeymoon in their little house of dreams and now Gilbert was out seeing a patient. Anne had been feeling unwell all day, she knew what she hoped it meant but she wasn't quite sure, perhaps she would speak to Gil about it.

Looking at the time she realised how long she had been sitting there dreaming about the future, she would have to get dinner ready, Gilbert would be home any time now, but she felt so sick. Anne stood up but her head was spinning, the ground came up to reach her ever so quicky. Gilbert walked in in time to see her faint and was by her side calling her name within seconds.

"Anne, Anne can you hear, speak to me!! Whats wrong!! Anne!!"

She wouldn't come to so he carried her upstairs to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed before fetching some very strong smelling salts and a damp cloth for her forehead. Slowly she came around.


	2. Illness

Please review I won't continue unless I know somebody is reading it!!

Anne was slightly confused and was unsure where she was gradually her surroundings dawned on her and she remembered the time!! Unfortunately, Gilbert had left the room briefly to gather his medical supplies so he could give Anne a proper medical examination, he had his suspicions as to why Anne had fainted, but didn't want to mention anything to Anne in case he was mistaken.

Anne meanwhile Anne had not registered that Gilbert had likely brought her to her bedroom, and hurriedly tried to get out of bed to cook dinner but her head was still so dizzy, at that moment Gil walked in and ordered her back to bed, explaining that shed fainted and wasn't allowed out of bed- doctors orders!

"But what about your dinner" she protested,

"don't worry about that now, I can always get my own, now just try and relax." Gil replied.


	3. the good news

Please please review I don't see the point in writing if nobody is reading it and enjoying it, it is so disheartening not to find any reviews in my inbox!

Sorry it has taken so long to write but I have been on holiday and am attempting to do well in my last year of school, only 8 weeks of classes left ever!!!

With that Anne fell asleep and the next thing she knew, she woke up and felt like she was going to throw up. Dashing to the bathroom she was violently ill, several times. Gilbert walked in, noticing where she was, he walked to her and put his arms around her.

"Oh, Gil," she moaned, "I don't think I have ever felt this sick in my life, what's wrong with me!" and with that another bout of nausea washed over her.

"Can't you do something, you are a doctor after all," as she stuck her head in the toilet again.

"I'm afraid not," he told her."

"But why not, its your job," as she was sick yet again.

"Well you see the thing is," he replied, "your pregnant, you're going to have a baby!"

"Really!" Anne said as she looked up from the toilet smiling, "are she sure!"

"Positive", as Anne threw her arms around him,

"Oh this is so exciting, I'm so happy, yet I feel so sick, this is all your fault, if it wasn't for you I won't feel so dreadful." As yet another wave of nausea hit.

"Come on I'll help you back to bed."

"Oh, we have so much to do, I'll have to start making clothes and things for the baby right away! I'll have to write to Marilla and Diana and everyone else and tell them! Oh they will be so pleased, especially Marilla."

"Maybe wait until your felling a little better, Anne." Gilbert replied.

"Why aren't you happy," she asked.

"Oh yes, Anne I couldn't be happier…" he drifted off as Anne once again ran to the bathroom.

"Yes maybe your right, I never realised this morning sickness would be so bad, will I ever feel better, right now it doesn't seem like it."

"You will just give it time."

Anne nodded as she climbed back into bed.

The days past and Anne still felt awful, yet she had managed to find time in between, the waves of nausea to write to Diana and Marilla.

Gilbert hated leaving her alone, when he was out seeing patients and he was sure she wasn't eating properly, so he decided he would surprise Anne and ask Marilla to come and help look after her.


End file.
